Maladresse quand tu nous tiens
by CamCaz17
Summary: Edward pouvait être maladroit. Il pouvait également manquer de tact, surtout quand il était gêné. Mais est-ce qu'il méritait vraiment d'avoir le visage déformé par une clé à molette ? Ce que Winry pouvait être susceptible.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Jupe" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Edward fulminait. Ce n'était pas tant la clé à molette qu'il venait de se prendre sur le front qui l'irritait. Après tout, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était mérité. Il savait que Winry pouvait être sensible quand il s'agissait de son automail, alors lui dire qu'il l'avait cassé en répondant à un défi absurde du Colonel Mustang avait été une mauvaise idée. Une très mauvaise idée. Mais pourquoi lui mentir, s'était dit Edward, de toute façon, elle lui aurait fracassé le crâne de colère dans tous les cas, peu importait la raison, alors autant être sincère.

C'était ce qu'il se disait en se frottant le front. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui l'irritait. Ce n'était pas non plus Alphonse qui rigolait depuis de bonnes minutes en caressant la truffe de Den qui se roulait sur le dos de bonheur de retrouver les voix des deux frères qu'il connaissait si bien.

\- Arrête de rire, menaça Edward alors qu'Alphonse le regardait d'un air moqueur.

Même si l'expression de l'armure qui composait le visage d'Alphonse était toujours la même et qu'elle ne reflétait aucun sentiment, Edward connaissait chaque son et chaque intonation de la voix de son petit frère. Il savait lorsque ce dernier avait envie de pleurer, lorsqu'il était fier et également lorsqu'il se moquait d'Edward. Il le connaissait par coeur. Et en ce moment, il était mort de rire, ce qui énerva encore plus Edward.

\- Ton visage n'a pas de prix, grand frère, rigola Alphonse alors que Den abboyait, comme s'il approuvait les propos de l'adolescent.

\- Tais-tooooi, s'irritait Edward en fermant les yeux.

\- Arrête de t'en prendre à Alphonse pour ta maladresse, s'énervait Winry qui regardait de près l'automail qu'elle avait détaché du reste du corps d'Edward. Si tu avais fait attention, tu n'en serais pas là !

Edward ne répondit rien, se contentant de grogner. Ce qu'elle lui disait n'avait aucune valeur, tout simplement parce qu'Edward était incapable de réfléchir. A côté de lui, Winry était penchée sur la table, l'automail en évidence, une clé à molette dans la main gauche et un tournevis cruciforme dans la main droite. Elle n'accordait aucune importance aux deux frères et Edward aurait admiré sa passion -quoique irritante- pour la mécanique s'il n'avait pas été perturbé par la position de son amie d'enfance.

Cette jupe, il en était certain, était nouvelle. Non, c'était sûr. Edward s'en serait souvenu. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une mini jupe comme son amie avait l'habitude d'en porter. Non, c'était une longue jupe fleurie bleue, qui lui arrivait aux chevilles, mais de profil, avec son chemisier rentré dans cette jupe qui lui affinait la taille, Edward se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne jamais remarquer plus tôt que, comme lui, Winry n'était plus une enfant. Peut-être étaient-ce tous les efforts qu'elle mettait à paraître garçon manqué. C'était sûrement ça. Et Edward eut un sourire. La seule façon pour Winry de s'insérer dans ce lien qui unissait les deux frères quand ils étaient petits avaient été de se comporter comme eux, d'agir comme eux.

Aujourd'hui, aucun d'eux n'était un enfant. Ils avaient grandi, bien trop vite, bien trop tôt, et c'était comme si Edward s'en rendait compte.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est juste une raison de plus pour venir vous voir, dit Edward avec cynisme.

\- Je ne sais pas de qui tu tiens ton caractère buté, Ed ! se contenta de dire Winry sans relever la tête.

Edward eut un sourire ironique que personne ne vit. Il se retint de soupirer, mais c'était comme si Alphonse et Winry l'avaient entendu. Ils le connaissaient trop bien.

Progressivement, il se calmait. La rougeur qui s'était installée sur ses joues quelques minutes plus tôt commençait à diminuer. Il sentait sa température baisser. Den s'était relevé et s'était approché de lui, aboyant avec douceur celui qu'il reconnaissait comme l'un de ses maîtres alors qu'il cherchait son regard. Plus loin, Alphonse s'était assis et regardait par la fenêtre, pensif.

\- Tiens, dit Winry en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant son automail, on va la remettre tout à l'heure quand tu auras mangé. Il faut que tu fasses plus attention, Ed.

Edward ne dit rien, se contentant de grogner une fois de plus. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il n'était pas un enfant.

Winry fronça les sourcils, mais elle ne dit rien également. Sa colère était partie aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, balancer sa clé à molette sur Edward l'avait aussitôt calmée. Mais elle voyait bien qu'Edward ne semblait pas dans son assiette.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Ed ? demanda Winry avec curiosité.

\- Rien, dit Edward avec irritation d'un air précipité en récupérant son automail et en tournant la tête.

A côté d'eux, Alphonse avait tourné la tête pour les regarder et ricanait d'une douceur qui lui était propre. Il connaissait son frère par coeur, il savait très bien ce qu'il se passait. Pas besoin d'un corps pour comprendre ça.

Winry soupira avant de secouer la tête et tourner les talons. Ce qu'il pouvait être compliqué, quel était l'intérêt de chercher et d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans la tête d'Edward. Alors elle s'éloigna.

\- Winry ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta, la main posée sur la poignée. Elle ne tourna pas la tête, attendant de savoir ce que lui voulait Edward.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas remettre tes mini jupes ?

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sorti de la bonne façon. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas ce qu'Edward voulait dire. Bien sûr, le cri de surprise d'Al n'aidait pas. Et bien évidemment, cette situation allait dégénérer.

Edward aurait voulu s'expliquer. Il aurait voulu détailler le fond de sa pensée et partager ce qu'il avait dans la tête. Il n'en eut juste pas l'occasion. Winry avait déjà fait volte-face, entraînant sa jupe dans un mouvement élégant, et Edward eut juste le temps de voir le visage rouge de colère et de honte de son amie d'enfance avant que son front n'entre en collision avec une clé à molette si grosse que l'adolescent eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui rouler dessus.

\- TU N'ES QU'UN IMBÉCILE, EDWARD ELRIC !

\- Winry, attends, ce n'était p...

De nouveau, un outil entra en contact avec le visage d'Edward qui lâcha un cri de douleur alors que son automail tombait au sol dans un bruit lourd.

\- TU NE PEUX PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ? JE VIENS TOUT JUSTE DE LA RÉPARER !

\- Mais Winr...

Encore une fois, le coup partit. Et cette fois, Edward ne se releva pas, de peur que son crâne ne s'ouvre. A côté d'eux, Alphonse rigolait silencieusement mais il s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant le regard noir de Winry qui venait d'attraper une scie à main. Il savait très bien ce qu'il pouvait arriver par la suite s'il ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement de rire.

Dans un regard noir, Winry tourna les talons, claquant la porte avec violence. Alphonse, lui, s'approcha doucement de son frère, retenant toujours son rire.

\- Ça va, grand frère ?

\- Gnngn, put dire Edward qui gisait sur le sol.

\- T'es pas malin, en même temps, commenta Alphonse en voyant son frère essayer de se relever.

\- La ferme, réussit à dire Edward.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à t'exprimer gentiment, grand frère.

\- Je vous déteste tous.

C'était vrai, il les détestait tous. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, c'était arrêter d'être gêné face à Winry. Et elle, elle lui avait cassé la gueule. D'accord, il avait été maladroit, mais était-ce vraiment sa faute ? Ce que les filles pouvaient être compliquées. Puis, il se rejoua la scène dans la tête. Edward finit par secouer la tête de dépit. Et lui, ce qu'il pouvait être bête.

* * *

Première fois que j'écris sur autre chose que Harry Potter ou de l'original, tout ça en une heure. Gros défi que j'ai beaucoup apprécié :)


End file.
